But Now
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Bella and Edward, having met in their second last year of college, tried to guard their hearts to avoid heartbreak, but having graduated and settled in the same city, find it easy to fall in love. But now they've got a new challenge to handle. Nine months is enough time to prepare, right? EXB AH R
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **But Now

**Summary: **Bella and Edward, having met in their second last year of college, tried to guard their hearts to avoid heartbreak, but having graduated and settled in the same city, find it easy to fall in love. But now they've got a new challenge to handle. Nine months is enough time to prepare, right?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight... One day Stephanie Meyer is bound to sell it on E-Bay, right?

**Chapter One  
Our (Un)Conventional Story**

**EPOV**

I loosened my tie as I walked into my usual haunt, a bar in the middle of Seattle, after a long day at the office, the place was packed and it looked like it had the makings to be a good night, but my mind was really somewhere else.

Looking around, I managed to spot my friends in the corner of the bar in a booth and I made my way over towards that.

As I walked over to join my friends I checked my phone to make sure I didn't have any messages, before I got to the table, hoping to go undetected . Unfortunately my friends noticed my phone in my hand as I walked over to the table.

"Oh God! Edward just how whipped are you? You haven't been here two minutes and you're checking your phone?" My older brother Emmett called as I approached our normal table. "Gentlemen I think we should toast to our fallen brother 'Edward's Manhood'" Emmett said solemnly.

The rest of my jerk friends all raised their glasses too as I sat down beside them.

"Can it" I warned my brother "We all know Rosalie has your balls in a jar somewhere" I added and he frowned at me. Rosalie was Emmett's girlfriend of the past five years but I'm pretty convinced she's owned his balls for about seven years, seeing as it took him two years to convince her to date him.

"Not to mention his pride." Jasper, my best friend since college said.

"And his shame" Ben said and Emmett glared at us all.

"Guys I think you're forgetting Emmett had no shame to begin with" Seth said and we all cracked up laughing.

"Fuck you all" Emmett said crossing his arms. "At least I don't text Rosie every second of the day that I'm not sitting right beside her. Seriously Edward is that thing attached to your hand?" he asked gesturing to my phone that I still hadn't put away.

"Aw I think it's sweet, Edward's in lurve." Ben teased and I rolled my eyes.

But the truth was Ben was right. And so was Emmett. I was whipped.

I had met my girlfriend Bella in my seond last year in U-Dub, and decided that she was my perfect woman. It took some convincing to get her thinking in a similar fashion about me if I was being honest. We've been together for a year and a half, but only recently have we really let it get serious.

In the beginning we tried to maintain it was casual and open, neither of us wanted to get too committed at such a young age. But that essentially back fired when we realised neither one of us was dating anyone else, and that the thought of dating anyone was enough to make us miserable. So after three months give or take of both of us pretending it wasn't that big a deal, we became exclusive but still we didn't really go public as it were.

It wasn't that we were keeping it a secret or anything.

It's just Bella's a rather private person and I wasn't exactly an extrovert so we much rather keep things to ourselves.

But in the past couple of months something had really shifted in the relationship. Before we could maybe go a day or two with just a text to say hi or whatever but now, I felt like I needed to see her constantly. We, as my brother had pointed out, were always texting and I don't think I spent a night in my own apartment in about twelve weeks.

It was weird how it had all shifted so quickly but I was really happy where everything was going now. I know I sound like an ass when I say this but before this change had happened I wasn't really sure if Bella and I would stay together. I was pretty sure I would be a couple of pages in her memoir, possibly a footnote, she always seemed to be too busy for me and I had my own life that I had made throughout college but now the thought of being without her was like... have you ever seen a fish being gutted? Yeah well I'm the fish in this scenario.

Now don't get me wrong, we were still in our early twenties so we weren't marriage and babies serious but we could possibly end up there in the distant future. The way, _way,_ distant future.

"What the hell are you thinking about?" Jasper asked me as he handed me a beer "We will take your man card if you say Bella. What is up with you two lately?" he asked me. We had been friends for years now and he could read me like a book.

"I have no idea but it's great." I said. Jasper knew how Bella and I had always been pretty relaxed about our relationship. Like we were always faithful but we never saw the need to be hanging off of each other like other couples seem to do. We just weren't the overly affectionate type in the beginning of our relationship... it had just grown over the past couple of months and I could tell it freaked out our friends seeing us act so different.

"Did you say the 'L' word yet?" Jasper asked knowing that Emmett, Seth and Ben were engrossed in a conversation about football so we could have our womanly gossip. I'm glad one of my friends was mature enough to talk about this kind of thing with me.

"Yeah" I said and Jasper looked at me shocked. "And I meant it. Which is what terrifies me if I'm being honest." I said. Of course I had said it to girls before and not meant it, it was something everyone did once in awhile to try and speed things up physically but this time I actually meant it.

"And she said it back?" he asked curiously, Alice was always saying Bella bottled things up so if she was expressing something it tended to be important.

"Yeah" I said nodding.

"And do you think she meant it?" he asked me and I sighed. It was a legitimate question. It could happen. Guy accidentally blurts out his love for girl, girl responds with 'I love you too' just to shut him up.

"God I really hope so." I told him.

"I know how you feel" Jasper said shaking his head. Jasper had been with his girlfriend Alice for two years now but after a previous relationship that left him broke and essentially homeless he was a bit of a commitmephobe. It was actually through Alice and Jasper that I met Bella, Bella was in Alice's study group for an English class and got invited to a party that Jasper had for his birthday. "You think you know and then something happens and then you just don't know..." He said shaking his head. He was absolutely nuts about Alice but he was worried things would change again.

"I'm pretty sure she meant it." I told him and before I could help myself I was thinking of that night.

_Flashback_

"_You know if you just agreed to see the movie I wanted to see we wouldn't have this problem." I told Bella as we walked back into her apartment. She had dragged me to see the recent predictable chick flick that all saps were rating 'a must see'. I wanted to go see something with explosions or what not but Bella had done this pouty thing and I apparently lost the ability to voice an opinion._

_But as history will tell you going to see chick flicks tends to leave you feeling like you've just paid to see a movie that you've predicted the ending to within seconds of the seeing the movie trailers._

"_You have to admit though it was funny in parts." Bella said taking her scarf off and throwing it over the back of the couch._

"_Yeah ok__ay.__" I said shrugging off my coat. "What do you want to order? I'm starved." I said walking over to the notice board where she kept all her take out menus._

"_Get Indian!" She called over her shoulder as she walked away from the kitchen; she was probably going to get changed or something._

"_Okay" I said with a shrug. I called it in ordering the same dish she always ordered from the Indian place. I don't know why she does that, they have a massive range of foods on the menu and yet she eats the same thing over and over again. I like to switch it up, sometimes trying something new. She said it was that she wanted to ensure she was getting something she liked. I said she was a chicken._

"_Edward?" she called from her bedroom as I hung up the phone._

"_Yeah Babe?" I asked walking towards her room. As I pushed the door open I realised she was stuck in her shirt. "Problem?" I teased and she glared at me._

"_I told Alice this top was too small but she was all like 'Bella your boobs will look awesome in this'..." She began when I butted in._

"_Which they do" I said looking at how great her breasts looked in her silk shirt and she glared at me._

"_And now I can't get out of it, so you have to help me because I do this shit for you." She stated. One arm raised over her head and another stuck in the sleeve her arms were locked in position by another part of the shirt that I was having trouble finding a purpose for._

_Women's clothing was just the weirdest thing ever invented let me tell you._

"_What do you want me to do?" I asked walking towards her._

"_Help?" she asked and I laughed._

"_You know if you wanted me to take your clothes off you know all you have to do is ask." I told her and she glared at me. "Fine" I said trying to move her arm where we both heard a tear "Oops..." I stated._

"_Be careful Alice is going to kill me if I rip this shirt!" She stated._

"_What the hell did she buy it two sizes too small or something?" I asked._

"_Yeah we were trying to emphasise my assets." Bella stated rolling her eyes._

"_I liked your assets just the way they are" I told her as I tugged at the top but it wouldn't give. "How were you able to breathe in this thing Babe?" I asked her and she shrugged. _

"_It's not too bad, like I only changed when I got home from work." She explained. After another couple of minutes of tugging I sighed._

"_It's not moving" I told her. "I'm just going to have to rip it Babe." I added._

"_Fine but you can answer to Alice." She explained._

"_Don't worry I'll brave the big bad pixie for you." I teased and she chuckled as I pulled at the seams of the top, which allowed her to breathe a bit better. "Right we're just going to have to do this one big pull okay?" I asked._

"_Okay" She said._

"_Right now plant your feet I don't want you to fall." I told her._

"_Yes Captain Obvious." She said._

"_Do you want help or not?" I teased. "On the count of three?"_

"_Just do it" She said laughing._

"_Fine" I said and I quickly pulled it off of her. Obviously not listening to my warning she hadn't planted her feet firmly and crashed against me, because my energy was more focused in freeing her from the shirt instead of standing I fell down on the floor and acted as Bella's crash mat when she landed on top of me._

"_Ouch" She said "Holy crap, are you okay?" she asked looking worried._

"_What happened to planting your feet?" I asked her._

"_Um..." She said and the two of us started laughing. She looked so beautiful when she laughed, not that, she didn't always look beautiful, but I don't know there was just something about her when she laughed._

_Over the past couple of weeks I had begun to realise I wasn't just dating Bella, I was in love with her. But due to the nature of our relationship and how we had never really be affectionate with each other I just hadn't said it yet._

_I think it though a lot._

_She giggled and smiled at me._

_I love you_

_It's always best to do these things internally._

"_What?" she asked sitting up a bit._

_Oh shit did I say that out loud?_

"_Yes" She said. "How hard did you hit your head?" she asked reaching around to check the back of my head. It was a bit tender but nothing too bad. _

"_Ouch"_

"_Sorry" She said biting her lip._

"_Bella?" I asked and she looked up. "I meant it" I told her._

"_Good" She said "Because I'm pretty sure I love you too." She said before smiling at me, and I couldn't help it I had to smile back. She crawled up and kissed me. I smiled against her lips and sat up a bit holding her to me as we kissed._

_Just as she began playing with the buttons on my shirt the buzzer went off alerting us to the fact the food was downstairs. She looked apologetic as she stood and pulled on a looser fitting tank top, but I winked at her and she smiled. _

_Yeah our relationship was completely different._

_End Flashback_

As Jasper and I were talking my phone lit up alerting me that I had a message. I glanced down and saw it was Bella.

"Sorry Jazz" I said picking the phone up.

"Edward, what part of boys' night...?" My brother began when I stopped him.

"Bella's been sick all week guys, I'm just making sure she's okay. I should be over there looking after her but she demanded I come out and spend time with you people for some reason." I snapped at him and he looked apologetic.

Bella got the stomach flu sometime this week and it was horrible. What was worse though was it came in waves so she would think it was over and then suddenly it would be back again. She was miserable.

_How's it going? Xx –Bella._

_Alright, how are you feeling? Any better? Xx – Edward._

_I threw up after work today, really sick (pardon the pun) of this now :( - Bella._

_Do you want me to come over Love? – Edward._

_And what have the boys' call you whipped? – Bella._

_They're already doing that – Edward._

_No you enjoy your night. I'm just going to go to bed – Bella._

_Call me if you need anything okay? Love you – Edward._

_I promise. Love you too xx – Bella._

I put down the phone after that. I wasn't happy leaving her by herself but if I went over now she would give me hassle about over reacting and how I needed to relax. I would however be over there first thing in the morning. God it was going to be weird going back to my apartment tonight, I hadn't stayed there by myself for a couple of weeks now, I was always at Bella's or some nights she came to my place. We preferred her apartment though, it smelled nicer if I'm being honest.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked me.

"She's still throwing up" I said "She has this really nasty stomach flu." I explained and Ben nodded in response.

"Right moving on" Seth said. "I've got a question for you guys."

"Okay Sethy-kins, I'll get you a special book that explains all about this stuff to you. It's called puberty." I teased and he glared at me, causing the others to laugh.

"Ha-ha shut up." Seth said "Honestly though Jane said to me last night we have sex too much." He said and we all blanched. "Now what is too much?" Seth asked. "Because I didn't think it was that much."

"Well how often was it?" Ben asked.

"Twice a week." Seth said.

"That's fucking nothing" Emmett said. "Rosie and I get it on at least four times a week if not more depending on what we're at or you know _that certain time_." He said and we all knew what he was talking about.

"Well I'm married so I don't have sex." Ben said chuckling at his own joke and we all rolled our eyes. Ben had married his high school sweetheart Angela two years ago half way through college. He liked to tease that he was the old married guy "But no definitely three times a week, unless you know it's a Grey Anatomy finale or the Elena decides to have a threesome with Stefan and Damon or something stupid like that." Ben said and Jasper nodded.

"Have you noticed that too?" Jasper said "The minute t.v. get's good it's like 'yeah you can just go home' but heaven forbid I turn down sex because I want to watch a football game." He said and we all stared at him bizarrely.

"Dude I don't care if I had tickets to the Super Bowl I wouldn't turn down sex." Emmett said and I laughed. "What about you Edward? You're being awfully quiet. Or did I got all the penis length and performance ability in the gene pool?" he teased and I glared at him.

"Fine" I said knowing if Bella ever found out she'd kill me for saying this "Um it used to be twice a week but we've sort of ramped it up and um... well for the past couple of weeks we've been doingiteveryday." I said rushing the last part of the sentence.

"What?" Jasper asked while Ben looked slack jawed. "Did you just say every day?" Jasper asked me.

Not wanting to further incriminate myself I shrugged before taking a sip of my beer.

"You dog!" Emmett said.

"But I thought you said she was sick this week" Seth said.

"It's not like she's contagious or anything." I said taking a sip of my beer.

"Every day?" Ben asked "How do you get her to do that?" he asked.

"She's pretty into it." I said not really knowing what else to say.

I know you're thinking I'm lying but no, these past couple of weeks Bella and I haven't been able to keep our hands off of each other. Whether it's been a shower quickie in the morning, a much needed lunch break or a sleep over at her place.

Sometimes we went more than once. It's been great though. When Bella and I first started having sex we were pretty relaxed about doing it. Sure I wanted her, she was gorgeous but I wasn't going to force it. We tended to do it every so often, sometimes going two or three weeks without.

But then as I keep saying there was this shift and suddenly I just wanted her all the time, no needed her. And she was pretty much the same. Last week she attacked me at my job. Literally I had to pull her into a supply closet.

I work in one of those modern open plan IT firms, where there is no freaking privacy and all the walls are glass for some reason. Thankfully the supply closets are normal and private for when she stopped by two weeks ago to ask me if I wanted to come to lunch.

Bella's a lot better off, she works as an editor in publisher's office uptown, and she has an office. I tend to visit her for lunch more, especially after the word Swingline was imprinted backwards on her back after we knocked over a box in the supply closet. She wasn't complaining at the time though.

"That is so unfair" Seth said and Ben nodded.

We stayed talking for a little while, all of us getting pretty buzzed as we solved the world's issues over rounds of beer before we all decided to call it a night. I looked at my watch and saw it was just after one in the morning as I made my way to my apartment.

I pulled my jacket around me as I walked the couple of blocks to my building, thanking God it wasn't raining. I eventually made it to my apartment and fell straight asleep on the couch, not bothering to attempt to make it to my bedroom. Getting to sleep proved to be a bit of a task without Bella. I missed her snuggled against me. Or how sometimes we would spoon and I'd wake up to her boobs in my hands. 'Boobs' was a very fun word to think about when you're drunk, let me tell you.

I eventually drifted asleep though with a smile on my face, because I was thinking about Bella. Sure I hadn't thought we were in it for the long haul in the beginning but now I was so happy with her, God it just make my innards happy.

**So this is the new story, I wanted to write a really normal version of Bella and Edward. No epic love story, but a crush that grew into love over time. Something we could all relate to really. There will be some drama, but nothing that will cause heart failure. Generally though I want this to be a fluffy, fun story and I hope you enjoy taking this journey with me. **

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **But Now

**Summary: **Bella and Edward, having met in their second last year of college, tried to guard their hearts to avoid heartbreak, but having graduated and settled in the same city, find it easy to fall in love. But now they've got a new challenge to handle. Nine months is enough time to prepare, right?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight... One day Stephanie Meyer is bound to sell it on E-Bay, right?

**Chapter Two  
Oops...  
**

**B****POV**

I lay awake on my bed just after eleven in the morning. I was debating the pros and cons of sitting up right now. The past couple of mornings every time I had attempted to do this I had be slapped back down due to a wave of nausea crashing over me. Now normally I take being sick like a big girl, you know just get up and get on with it but apparently this wasn't the case this time.

Plus I also didn't want to stand up right now in case I fell over.

This was not good.

My phone began ringing from my bedside locker and I reached over to grab it.

"Hello" I answered not bothering to check caller I.D.

"Hey Bella" my friend Alice said.

"Hey Al, what's up?" I asked looking up at the ceiling, this wasn't so bad.

I could stay here if needs be.

My ceiling was nice, white, standard but nice.

I could learn to like it I suppose, and I'm sure I could talk my boyfriend into being on top of me sometimes.

I really shouldn't distract myself with ideas of sex while on the phone with my friends; because they can always tell I'm not listening.

"Bella?" Alice called.

"What?" I asked and she chuckled.

"Just checking in, Jasper was telling me that Edward said you're still sick?" she asked.

"Yeah, I went to the doctor on Tuesday. She did some tests but I have to wait for those to get back you know?" I said.

"But to get sick on Monday and still be throwing up by Saturday?" Alice asked sounding worried, and I get why it was beginning to freak me out too if I was being honest. I was never this sick for so long before.

Normally my bugs would last a day or two and then I would be back to normal, so this was a big annoying.

"I know right its crazy; I'm pretty much over it as this stage." I said running my hands through my hair.

"So I take it you're not up for shopping this weekend?" she asked me and I internally did a happy dance. I hated going shopping with Alice; it was so long it took up too much of the weekend.

I would rather be sick than go shopping with Alice and that is no freaking lie, I know it sounds bad but she's freaking crazy when she gets to the mall.

"I'm sorry Ali, why don't you ask Jazz? Or Rose?" I said knowing Jasper would kill me for suggesting he go with her so I quickly offered another option. Rosalie could be as shopping crazy as Alice sometimes so they went well together.

"Yeah okay, and we'll pick you up some stuff okay?" she asked.

"I have enough clothes" I told her when my apartment's buzzer went off and I internally groaned the receiver was all the way out in the living room and I really didn't want to stand up right now.

"Nonsense Sweetie, you can never have too much clothes." She said.

"If you say so." I said

"I do, now get some rest. I better go, feel better Bella." She said.

"Thanks Ali, Bye." I said before we hung up. The buzzer went off again and I groaned not wanting to move.

Knowing exactly who it was I dialled his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Babe, are you home?" Edward answered as he pressed the buzzer again.

"I love you and all but if you press that buzzer one more time I will kill you." I warned him.

"Still sick huh?" he asked.

"Yup" I told him. I quickly gave him the code to get into the apartment building telling him where I hid the spare key. No way was I standing up to vomit all over the place. A couple of minutes later he arrived into the apartment.

"Bella?" he called.

"In here" I yelled back not moving. He came into my room and frowned.

"I'm hung over and I don't look that bad." He stated and I groaned. "Jeesh Bella I think this is more than the stomach flu" He said coming over and sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Ugh I don't know, the doctor said it would be a couple of days before the tests came back." I explained but he still looked unconvinced.

"I think you should call your doctor." He said feeling my forehead. "You don't have a temperature or anything. Do you just feel woozy?" he asked.

"No I feel queasy" I said as I attempted to sit up. He gently helped me and I smiled "Thanks" I said leaning and kissing him. "Missed you last night" I told him wanting to change the topic.

"I missed you too. Plus your bed is a lot comfier than my couch." He explained kissing me again and I smiled into it when I realised what he had said.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" I asked him confused.

"I was drunk" He explained and I shrugged.

"Fair enough." I said, that generally was an acceptable answer with him. I'm just glad he made it home last night, he usually falls asleep when he gets drunk. Like one time I nearly left him in a cab he was fast asleep by the time we got back to my sleep.

"Back to you, what's making you feel queasy?" he asked me and I sighed when I realised he wasn't letting this go.

Don't you just hate having a loving concerned boyfriend?

He never just let's things drop.

"The weirdest things" I told him knowing I wasn't getting out of this. "Like black coffee is making me hurl and usually I love the smell it always reminds me of when I was a kid and my grandpa would drink it." I explained and he nodded "But I walked by a coffee shop the other day, I had to run into an alley." I told him.

"That's not like you Love." He said. "Maybe we should go to the hospital" He said and I shook my head, I didn't want the fuss. Plus it would mean standing. "Is there anything else making you sick?" he asked.

"I ate mayo the other and I thought it was gone off but I looked at the date and it seemed fine" I said.

"Okay these are the weirdest symptoms ever." He said looking confused.

"Yeah I know right" I said rubbing my head, my hair was annoying me as I hadn't really bothered to fix it in the past couple of days. I reached into my drawer beside my bed to grab my hair brush to at least brush it out when I noticed something. Pulling it out I looked at it confused for a couple of minutes before it dawned on me. "Oh Boy!"

"What?" Edward asked. "Why do you have a calendar in your drawer, don't you keep the big one in the kitchen?" he asked.

"Yeah I do" I said looking at the calendar before counting back in my head.

"Well then why...?" he asked pointing to the small calendar I had in my hands.

"Shhh Edward I'm counting!" I told him and he gave me a look that said he wasn't amused. "Fine it's my... _private_ calendar." I told him and he looked at me confused.

"Okay..." He said still not getting it.

"Well I use this one to keep track of my _things._" I said but he still wasn't getting it, this is what happened when you dated a guy who had no sisters growing up. "My periods Edward." I told him.

Seriously I think everyone little boy needs to grow up with a sister, if they ever hope to deal with a woman in their adult life.

It took me months to train him with the idea that if I was crying uncontrollably and in a lot of pain he was just to ply me with chocolate.

Like come on that's just the basics of the facts of life.

"Oh right" He said looking confused. "Why? Or is that normal?" he asked curiously looking at it.

"Well I've always had a weird cycle which means I can't say it happens in the third week of every month because it's more like every five weeks instead of four so this helps me keep track." I explained.

"That's a good idea I suppose" He said with a shrug. "So what was the 'Oh Boy' for?" he asked lying down on the other side of the bed holding my pillow.

"Well the last time I turned this over was January" I said.

"Right" He said. "And?" he asked.

"Oh my God how the hell did you get into college?" I yelled at him and he jumped.

"Babe I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." He said.

"Edward the last time I looked at this was January" I said and he nodded. "It's almost April." I said.

"Bella I'm seriously confused." He said.

"Edward I haven't had my period since the week after New Year's. I normally turn it over after each period." I told him.

"What?" he asked grabbing the calendar out of my hands. "Bella this is a mistake, surely you have one..." He began furiously flicking pages. "Right so five weeks?" he asked "That would've been the second week in February. What were we doing the second week in February, around the twelfth?" he asked me panicking as he looked at the calendar.

"Um... you surprised me with the trip to New York for Valentine's Day" I said and he realised that I definitely didn't have my period then. I had been very 'gracious' on that trip let's just say.

"Okay so you missed one let's not panic so you should have one the third week in March which was two weeks ago..." He said. "So that would have been..." He said thinking.

"St. Patrick's Day" I said my eyes widening. We definitely had sex that day. Edward came from a strong Irish lineage. We had gotten a little crazy on St. Patrick's Day this year and had pretty messy drunken sex all over this apartment. It was good messy drunken sex though if that counts for anything. "And then all the week after you were here." I told him "And the week before." I added.

"Okay so you've missed two periods in the past three months." He said nodding his head looking as terrified as I felt. "Okay... let's not get upset this could be just a blip." He said.

"I've never had this long a blip Edward." I told him "Not since I was a pre-teen." I told him.

"Right... right... okay." He said

"Stop saying okay, we could have a big deal on our hands here." I told him.

"Yeah okay" He said nodding and I resisted the urge to slap him right now because I needed to remain calm and to be honest if there was ever a time to freak out this would be it. "Sorry" He said realising what he had been saying. "So you're... well..." He said and I shrugged.

"Maybe... I don't know." I said throwing my head back in frustration.

"I'll go get a test" He said standing up off the bed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well I don't want to sit around and panic if it's not what we think it is. So I'll go get a couple of pregnancy tests and we'll see what we're dealing with here okay?" he asked and I nodded.

It was the first time either of us had said the word 'pregnancy' or actually referred to what was happening as a real life event. It was scary.

"Yeah" I said biting my lip. I was nervous. I could possibly have a baby inside me. A little person growing inside me.

This was huge.

Like seriously there was a probably a little human being growing inside of me that Edward and I would be responsible for.

He still forgets to do his laundry!

And I'm pretty sure I have no idea how to raise a baby.

"Are you okay?"

"I not really sure." I told him and he nodded. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." He murmured kissing my temple and I nodded holding onto him. "Do you want to come with me to get the test, Love?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to be myself." I said nodding. I was so nervous right now if I was left alone to think about this it would only get worse.

"Okay" He said before slowly helping me stand up. I promptly had to go throw up but afterwards I felt okay. I quickly got dressed and we left my apartment. He had driven to my apartment so we took his car to the nearest grocery store.

Taking hold of my hand Edward led me over to where they kept the pregnancy tests.

"Why are there so many?" he asked me looking at the wall.

"I have no idea" I said looking at the different brands. "Like people in this situation aren't freaked out enough." I stated looking at all the different boxes. God I was feeling queasy just looking at them. This isn't good.

"Yeah do we really need to worry what brand we're picking? It's a stick you pee on right? Why the hell is there eight different types?" he ranted. "So which one do we get?" he asked looking confused.

"Um..." I said looking at the boxes. "This one looks really sophisticated, maybe this one." I said looking at one box. "Oh my God it's electronic." I said looking at the picture on the box, there was a little screen on it. "Will it not blow up if I pee on it?" I murmured. Like seriously...

"Don't get that." He said looking panicked. "This one looks safe" He said picking up one that didn't look too scary. "Should we get two? You know just to make sure?" he asked sounding really unsure of himself, the test he had picked up didn't look too intimidating. I mean there wasn't a circuit in it.

"Yeah" I said nodding. He took two tests into his hand before holding mine again and we walked to the counter. The pimply faced teenager at the counter smirked at us as our items were scanned through and Edward glared him. He wrapped his arm around me before handing the money and taking the bag up off the conveyor belt. I felt really uncomfortable like everybody knew what was going on.

I could equivocate this to the time I both condoms in the local grocery store back in Forks. Forks were the little town I had grown up in where everyone knew everybody. In junior year Jessica Stanley dared me to buy condoms from the local grocery store. My father knew about it before I even left the store, possible before I even paid for them. I was so grounded.

We then quickly left the grocery store after making our purchase. It was quiet on the way back to my apartment, both our minds on the plastic bag that Edward had put at my feet when he had climbed into the car. And somehow it got quieter once we got back upstairs, I didn't know that was even possible.

"So I'll just go take care of this" I said unsure as I took hold of the bag and Edward nodded. I quickly went into the bathroom and took care of business before setting the two tests on pieces of tissue on the bathroom counter.

I then set a timer on my phone and opened the bathroom door. Edward was leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well?" he asked looking up nervous.

I knew how he felt, I felt like my heart was in my mouth and my stomach was coming out my ass.

"Um it takes a couple of minutes" I said showing him my phone and he nodded. "Oh God, Edward what are we going to do?" I asked him covering my eyes.

"Shhh" He said wrapping his arms around me. "No matter what they say you know I'm going to be right here, right?" he asked me.

"Really?" I asked leaning back and looking up at him.

"Yes." He said "I love you, you know that. No way am I going to leave you to do this on your own Bella, because if you are, well it's my baby too." He said and I nodded. I was still terrified but I felt a little better knowing that he was there to support me no matter what happened.

"I love you too" I said wrapping my arms around him again and resting my head against his chest.

"It's going to be okay" He murmured kissing the top of my head.

We stood like this until the timer on my phone beeped.

"I can't look." I told him.

"Okay." He said kissing my temple.

Looking up at him he took a deep breath before letting me go and walking into the bathroom. I followed after him, but I was too scared to look.

Edward peered at the counter before reaching for the box, his expression perplexed.

"What?" I asked trying to see, my curiosity getting the better of me. He looked between the box and the tests before getting a small smirk across his face. "What? Edward is it negative?" I asked, that was the only reason he could be smiling right now right?

He had to be relieved I wasn't pregnant. I was relieved I wasn't pregnant but at the same time I was a little sad... I don't know you think you have a little life growing inside of you and then you find out it's not true? That's reason to be sad right?

"Bella?" Edward said looking up. "It's positive" He said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're both positive" He said still with that weird smile on his face. I grabbed the box out of his hand and looked at the tests.

Two lines means positive according to the box.

Looking down at the two tests I saw four straight lines staring back at me.

"Oh my God" I said dropping the box and bringing my hands to my stomach. "What are you smiling for?" I asked him.

"We're going have a baby" He said and I bit my lip in attempt to hide my smile. He was pretty darn cute with that smile on his face but I had bigger fish to fry right, you know seeing as I was growing a little human. "I'm fucking terrified right now but there's a little you and me inside you right now." He said slowly dropping to his knees.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him as he lifted up my shirt.

"How far gone do you think you are?" he asked me looking at stomach. My hands now placed on top of my skin.

"Two months maybe?" I asked "Somewhere along those lines" I said. "Edward, come on stand up." I said.

"Hold on Love." He said before pressing his lips to my stomach. "Hey there" He whispered against my stomach.

"Stop being cute!" I told him in frustration, but it came out as vicious as some trying to say 'bubbles' angrily. "Edward come on this is serious." I added for effect but he didn't listen to me.

"Bella I'm acknowledging our Baby for the first time. I think I get how serious this is." He said. "Hey Little One" He murmured. "Well I'm Daddy" He said before laughing nervously and I did the same hearing him say that before biting my lip. "You're currently living in your Mommy."

"I don't think it has ears yet" I told him.

"What?" he asked looking disturbed. "It doesn't have ears?" he asked me.

"I don't know" I said shrugging. "Agh there's a person in there" I said looking at my stomach.

"Yeah" Edward said smiling and kissing my stomach again. "Babe?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"We can do this" He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him because I still felt rather sick to my stomach.

"Uh huh" He said standing up and kissing me. "I love you" He murmured.

"I love you too" I said kissing him. "I'm pregnant" I said gently touching my stomach.

"You're pregnant." He said his hand on top of mine.

I'm pregnant...

**So I'm pretty much overwhelmed by the response the first chapter got. 40 reviews for the first chapter? Normally I have to get someone married, engaged or giving birth to get that kind of response, lol! I love that everybody seems to like this idea and I have a feeling this story is going to be an amazing journey that we can take together.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **But Now

**Summary: **Bella and Edward, having met in their second last year of college, tried to guard their hearts to avoid heartbreak, but having graduated and settled in the same city, find it easy to fall in love. But now they've got a new challenge to handle. Nine months is enough time to prepare, right?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight... One day Stephanie Meyer is bound to sell it on E-Bay, right?

**Chapter Three  
The Doctor's Office**

I sat in a really uncomfortable plastic chair while Bella filled out a form for the obstetrician's office. Her regular doctor had called yesterday morning to confirm that she was pregnant from the samples she had given earlier in the week and referred her here for pre-natal care.

I have no idea what some of those words mean but I've been trying. I still couldn't believe it. I was putting on a good show as the grounded loving boyfriend but I was freaking out. Let's be honest she's growing a human that in an unspecified amount of months I would be part responsible for, that's a pretty big deal.

"What's your medical history?" Bella asked me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked her.

"Well there's a whole section here for you on this, it's really extensive." She said handing me the clipboard. She had most of it written out except for the medical history.

"Um..." I began trying to think "Asthma" I said writing it down on the piece of paper.

"You have asthma?" she asked me looking shocked.

"Yeah" I said when I remembered that there was a history of heart disease of my mother's side. "Do I need to put down stuff like that the fact that there's been a lot of heart disease in my family?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said nodding "When was your last attack?" she asked me as I added in more stuff "And holy crap will you stop writing you're making me nervous."

"Sorry Babe" I said putting the pen down. "I haven't had an attack since I was fifteen." I told her and she sighed in relief. "But it was frequent before that." I explained.

"Oh God" She sighed rubbing her hand over her abdomen.

"It's going to be fine" I told her as she rested my head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head. "Are you finished with this?" I asked her and she nodded. I got up and handed the form to the nurse behind the desk.

"Right... Mr. Swan the Doctor will see your wife in a minute." She said glancing at Bella's name at the top of the form.

"Oh she's not..." I began "I mean we're not..." I rambled pointing at Bella who was laughing in her chair.

"I'm very busy is it important?" the nurse asked me.

"No" I said shaking my head before high tailing it back to my chair. Bella giggled as the nurse disappeared to go do something else. "Was Nurse Ratchet sick?" I asked and Bella chuckled.

"Oh be quiet Mr. Swan" She teased.

"Hey I'm modern it's not the name thing, it's just people shouldn't assume that nowadays every couple that has or is having a baby is married." I said and she shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." She said. "Wait what do you mean 'you're modern'?" she asked.

"I meant that some men take the woman's name now when they get married. If it's something you felt strongly about I would do it." I told her with a shrug.

"Who said we're getting married?" she asked.

"Oh my God! In the hypothetical." I told her as I picked up one of the baby magazines that were sitting in the waiting room. "Although it's not unheard of you know..." I muttered and she glared at me. "We should really talk about it Babe, you know so I can tell my parents I at least suggested it."

"Wow that was just the most romantic proposal ever I think I could just die." She said before hitting me with another magazine she had been looking through.

"Well I'm taking it back now." I told her.

"Isabella Swan?" A voice called from the other side of the room.

"Yeah" She said standing up. I got up and grabbed her jacket and mine while she grabbed her purse. We followed the nurse into one of the rooms where she told Bella to get changed into a patient's gown and wait for the doctor. Bella went into the bathroom and quickly got changed.

I sat in the room and waited while looking around. It was all so clinical. Wasn't having a baby supposed to be fun and beautiful. It was then one of the posters on the wall got my attention, well it scared the crap out of me but it got my attention.

It was the baby's position before birth. Holy crap! Bella was a small woman... me and my brother had been big babies when we were born... the head was going to kill her. Or she would kill me. Yeah I'm not saying anything.

"Babe can you tie this at the back?" Bella asked me coming out of the bathroom.

"Yeah sure" I said quickly tie her gown at the back. She then handed me her clothes to hold for her. "Did you keep your socks on?" I asked her as she handed me her shoes.

"No but the floor is cold." She said as she sat up on the chair.

"So put them back on" I told her handing her sock.

"It will look stupid." She said.

"Bella we once had sex while I had my Sponge Bob socks on, I think we're past that." I told her and she rolled her eyes at that. Normally I did take my socks off in case you're wondering but she hadn't given me time! Sometimes you just went with it. Realising I was right she took the socks out of my hand and slipped the on as the doctor walked into the room.

"Hi I'm Doctor Roberts" She said walking in. She was an older woman about, forty, I'd say with blonde hair. I was just glad it wasn't a man and I think Bella was as well. She had been nervous about getting a man as her obstetrician because she didn't care if they were professionals it was just weird.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan" Bella said extending her hand, Dr. Roberts took it and shook it before turning to me "And this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen." She said.

"Nice to meet you both"

"You too" I said shaking her hand.

"So I hear we have a bun in the oven." She said holding her chart in front of her.

"Yeah" Bella said nodding.

"Right, well I want to get your weight and some samples. Then we're gonna check your blood pressure, do a physical and then we do the fun part." Dr. Roberts said.

"What's the fun part?" I asked curiously. What? I hadn't been to this kind of appointment before.

"We get to see the baby." Dr. Roberts said.

"Oh, I didn't think we would see it today." Bella said.

"We use the scan to see how fair along you are." Dr. Roberts said and Bella nodded. "So just a couple of questions. When was your last period?" She asked.

"The first week in January it was four days long." Bella said and Dr. Roberts nodded filling in the information.

"So you've missed three?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Two" Bella explained "I'm on a long cycle" She added.

"How long?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"We're looking at around thirty to thirty five days." Bella said and Dr. Roberts nodded.

"And it's heavy for the four days?"

"Yeah sometimes it's longer." Bella said. "But my last one wasn't very heavy. I thought it was because of the birth control?"

I wasn't sure what to during this conversation so I sat down on the chair and folded her clothes nicely. Making sure I didn't drop her panties on the floor.

"Everything okay Mr. Cullen?" Dr. Roberts asked me and I looked up.

"Yeah it's great. Menstrual cycle, whoo" I said unsure what to say and Bella shook her head at me. "What do you want me to say?" I asked her.

"Just sit there." Bella said realising I was probably better off left to my own devices here.

"Will do Love." I told her.

"Now what kind of method of birth control were you using?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Um the pill" Bella said "But I read on the box that you're stop taking it if you even suspect to be pregnant." She said.

"Yeah you were right, get rid of the packet you have now. As long you're both clean and not sleeping around you can have sex without the condom." Dr. Roberts said and I nodded.

"Wait we can have sex while she's pregnant?" I asked.

"Yes" The doctor said while laughing.

"Did you know that?" I asked Bella who shook her head. "Well that's a relief" I told her and she blushed before kissing me.

"So the Nurse, Riley is going to come in to check your weight and take your blood samples. Then you're going to need to drink a lot of water so we can do the ultrasound. But I'll get the physical done before the scan." Dr. Roberts said.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Why what?"

"Why does she have to drink a lot of water?"

"The scan is clearer when the bladder is full." She said.

"Oh I didn't know that." Bella said.

"Right I'm just going to check on another patient and Riley will be in, in a minute." The doctor said before leaving the room.

"She seems nice" Bella said as she dangled her feet off the bed.

"Yeah" I said smiling at her but something was off with her. "Are you okay Babe?"

"I always faint when I see blood." She explained.

"Aw do you want me to hold your hand?" I asked teasingly usually she could handle anything.

"Please" She said looking nervous.

"Oh you're actually scared." I said standing up and putting her stuff on the chair.

"Yeah" She said as I walked over and took her hand.

"It will be over soon" I told her and she sighed. "Really Babe the nurse will be in and out in like two seconds." I told her.

There was a knock on the door and Bella and I looked at each other confused.

"Yeah?" I answered not knowing what do to.

The door opened and a man in a bright pink smock came into the room. "Hi I'm Riley" He said pushing a tray in. "I'm looking for Isabella Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah that's me." She said.

"Great" He said pushing the tray further in and shutting the door "And you must be the..."

"Boyfriend" I told him "Edward." I explained.

"Okay nice to meet you. Right Isabella I'm just going to take your weight and do some tests. We keep record of these throughout the pregnancy just to make sure your on track with things like your weight and blood pressure." He explained and she nodded. "Just some questions. Any allergies?" he asked holding a clip board. Wow this place was thorough with their reports. I suppose the more information they had the less likely they were to make a silly mistake.

"No" She said shaking her head.

"When was your last check up?" he asked her.

"I went and got tests done about a week ago because I thought I had the flu." She explained and he nodded scribbling something else down.

"Have you eaten today?" he asked her.

"Just toast, I can't keep stuff down in the mornings."

"That will go once you're out of the first trimester." He explained and Bella looked at me confused. Like the hell I knew what he was talking about.

"Okay let's get you up on the scales." Riley said and Bella looked at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Get out." She said.

"Why?" I asked her confused.

"I don't want you knowing my weight." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"For the love of God." I told her shaking my head. "Fine, I'll be outside the door. Call me back in once you're off the scales okay?" I asked her and she nodded smiling at me. I kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. I leaned against the wall and waited to be told I could go back in when doctor Roberts walked past.

"Is everything okay?" She asked me.

"She's getting weighed." I said and the Doctor nodded at me.

"A lot of women are like that, I think only the husband stay in for that stuff, and that's like on the third Baby." She explained and I nodded. "Are you doing okay?" she asked me.

"I have no idea what anyone is talking about." I told her and she shrugged.

"We forget not everyone went to medical school." She said and I nodded. "You'll learn though. There are books you can get, you'll be fine." She explained. "Listen, go back in and I'll be down in a couple of minutes" She explained as Riley opened the door.

"Edward you can come back in." Riley said and I nodded walking past the two of them. Bella was back sitting on the table.

"All good?" I asked her and she nodded. "That's great." I said kissing temple.

"I also did my urine sample while you were gone; you know trying to keep the romance alive." She teased and I laughed. "He just has to do the blood pressure and get the blood sample." She said while Riley spoke to Dr. Roberts at the door.

"So I was thinking after this we go get something to eat and then to the bookstore and get books so we can try and figure out what the hell these people are saying" I told her and she nodded.

"It's like they have their own language." She said.

"Okay Isabella, we're just going to take your blood pressure." He said wheeling the machine over and strapping the cuff around her arm. She flinched a bit when it tightened but after that she was fine. "That's good." He told her looking at the monitor as he wrote it down on her information. "Right now the fun part." He said.

"We get to see the baby?" I asked him.

"No the bloods."

I'm so confused right now and by the looks of it so was Bella.

"So this is your first yeah?" Riley asked as he prepped Bella's arm.

"Uh huh" She said looking at the needle, her eyes wide.

"Can she like hold her arm out behind her and you take it that way?" I asked him curiously.

"Not a fan out needles no?" he asked her and she shook her head.

"Or blood" She stated.

"Yeah if you want, make yourself comfortable." He said and she looked at me.

"Right you put that there." I told her handing Riley her left arm. "I'll stand here" I told her standing between her legs. "And you can squeeze my hand however hard you want." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay" She said still sounding nervous as she turned to face me. She grabbed my hand with her right one and I held her head to my chest. I know it seemed a little drastic but she looked ready to pass out right now and what with her not eating much I didn't that was very good.

Riley prep the skin and she tensed.

"So what do you want to do later on Babe?" I asked rubbing her free arm trying to distract her. "Maybe we could watch that new Muppets movie or something." Bella loved the Muppets and had done since she was a kid. Surprisingly it was one of the first things I knew about her.

"Okay" She said taking a deep breath as I watch the vials fill, how many were they going to take? Jeesh.

"Love it's almost over" I said rubbing her arm again. She took a deep breath when Riley grabbed a cotton ball and put it over the hole.

"That's all done Isabella." Riley said holding it over. "I'm just going to bring all this stuff out. Edward you can just hold this on her arm for a minute or two so it doesn't bruise and Dr. Roberts will be back in about five minutes." He said and I nodded taking hold of Bella's left arm and holding down the cotton ball. "Oh drink this bottle of water and it was nice meeting you both."

"You too" I said and Bella nodded weakly. Once the door had clicked shut Bella sighed against me. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said looking at her arms.

"Here" I said grabbing the bottle of water. "This is the first one in the photo album let's make it a good one." I told her.

"You're such a dork." She said as she took a drink from it.

"I know, am I squeezing too tight?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"No that's fine." She said and I nodded kissing her lips.

"You're doing really great." I told her "Seems really unfair you have to go through all this."

"I'll be fine." She with a smile. I moved the cotton ball off her arm and saw the blood had stopped. She kept drinking her water as Dr. Roberts came back in.

"Right guys, Riley said everything looked pretty good." She said coming back in. "Now here's the bad part." She said and Bella shrugged.

"It's not too bad." Bella said.

"I like the optimism." Dr. Roberts said. "No just sit right at the edge here and put your feet up in these." Dr. Roberts said pointing to the stirrups.

"Babe" Bella said indicating her head to the door.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked her and she shook her head. "Obviously I've seen that before." I told her and she blushed. "Bella I think the Doctor knows we're sexually active."

"I kinda guessed." Dr. Roberts teased and Bella sighed.

"Fine" Bella said. "But you're not allowed talk." She told me and I nodded.

"What was I going to do? Comment on it?" I asked her.

"Shhh" She said as she lifted her legs into the stirrups.

The doctor put something up there that I don't know what it was but it didn't look comfortable as Bella laid there.

"When was your last gynecologist visit?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Um I got my pap smear around Christmas." She said. I wasn't going to even ask what that meant. I seriously needed to get to a book store or a search engine, seriously how was I this clueless about babies and the process of having babies? Shouldn't people be educated about this stuff?

"Right and you were on the pill when you got pregnant?" she asked Bella.

"Uh huh" She said grimacing a bit.

"Where you taking correctly?" she asked.

What other way could you take it? Like seriously snort it? I don't know.

"I thought I was" Bella said with a frown. "Obviously I must have missed a day or something." She said before looking at me apologetically.

"It's okay." I told her squeezing her hand and she smiled.

"So how long have you two been together?" Dr. Roberts asked as she did something else down there and Bella grunted. "Sorry"

"It's okay" She said. "A year and a half" Bella said answering the question.

"That's nice. Where did you two meet?" Dr. Roberts asked trying to distract her.

"Mutual friends introduced us." I said smiling at Bella.

"Love at first sight?" she asked me.

"No" I said and Bella laughed. "We got there though" I said smoothing down her hair.

"I like that, you two don't bull shit. I hate those couples who are like 'our eyes met in a crowded room and we knew we destined' it's like shut up you were probably drunk." Dr. Roberts said I laughed. "Seriously relationships are hard; it's good to let yourself grow into a relationship especially since you guys are so young like. Yeah you too are smart." She said. "Alright, everything looks good down there Bella."

"Thanks I take pride in it." Bella teased as she lowered her legs.

"Now I just want to warn you we might not see the baby today." Dr. Roberts said and Bella and I looked confused. "It's nothing to worry about it's just we're looking at a broad range here. If you're less than eight weeks it is hard to detect a heart beat because literally you're baby is tiny." She explained. "But if you're eight weeks I should be able to find a heartbeat and we'll see a little something." She explained.

"Okay" Bella said nervously. "I think I might be two months, I don't really know." She explained and the doctor nodded.

"That's fine; we'll see what happens here now. You can move back on the bed there if you want. Just lay down and we'll start." Dr. Roberts said. "Edward if you want to sit here, you should be able to see it." She explained pointing to the left side of the chair. Bella sat back and bit and Dr. Roberts pressed a button to lower the chair back.

I sat down beside Bella and picked up her hand kissing it. I could tell she was nervous but it was going to be okay.

Okay what the hell did I know but I wanted to be positive and helpful.

The doctor squirted some goo onto Bella's stomach and Bella flinched.

"What happened?" I said looking for something that would cause her pain.

"Crap I forgot to heat it up" Dr. Roberts said. "I should have warned you." She said "Sorry, calm down Daddy." She said to me and I had to stop myself from freaking out. I had only acknowledged myself as 'Daddy' once so far and hearing someone else say it was just weird. I suppose it was just habit Dr. Roberts had.

"I don't know any of this okay?" I said and Bella squeezed my hand.

"It's okay Babe." She said and I kissed her cheek.

"Right let's take a look" Dr. Roberts moving the... stick over Bella's stomach. It made a weird noise, like a metal detector or something. "Right... okay" She said looking at the screen.

"What?" Bella asked curiously.

"Well I'm just looking at your cervix here and you are nine almost ten week pregnant." Dr. Roberts said and I looked at Bella as we tried to figure it out.

"But I had my period in January" Bella said. "Around then."

"That was probably what we call implantation spotting. It's basically you bleed a little bit; it happens to a lot women. You did say you thought this period was lighter right?" she asked Bella who nodded.

"Yeah" Bella said nodding. "So somewhere around the tenth?" Bella asked after counting in her head.

"Yeah that's what it looks like" Dr. Roberts said and Bella looked at me with a smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her curiously.

"Do you know what that was?" she asked me.

"I can't really remember." I said confused "What?" I asked her.

She gestured for me to come closer so she could whisper it to me and the Doctor smiled as she took some more shots of Bella's uterus.

"That was the night you told me you loved me" She whispered.

I thought back in my head and realised that she was right.

Wow, it was... Jesus it seemed a lot longer ago then ten weeks but yeah she was right. Because we hadn't said it by New Year's, I had wanted to and chickened out.

"That's incredible." I said sitting back down with a smile on my face.

Imagine our little baby was made on the night I told her I loved her. That's pretty amazing in my opinion. Almost like faith. The shift that had happened in mine and Bella's relationship had happened a month or two previous but I always felt like the night we said 'I love you' solidified it.

"Good memory?" Dr. Roberts asked me.

"The best." I told her and she laughed. It was then I looked at the screen "So where is the baby?" I asked her curiously.

"Right a lot of people have trouble with this, but this is really clear." She said pointing to the screen and I looked at it confused.

I know it was my child all but all I was seeing was a couple of blobs and I could tell Bella felt the same as she looked really confused at the screen.

"You can just see this little flickering here?" she asked and Bella and I nodded. "Well that's Baby Swan's heartbeat." She said and I gasped. It had its own heartbeat? I didn't know that.

I thought it took... alright I had no idea how it worked but still I didn't think the baby had organs and stuff yet. That kid had gotten more stuff done in ten weeks then I had done the whole way throughout college.

"Oh no, Baby Cullen" Bella said correcting the doctor and I looked at her shocked. I had just assumed she would want the baby to have her name, because of her usually independent attitude but I wasn't going to complain. I kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand before turning back to look at the tiny little flickering on the screen.

There it was, Little Baby Cullen. It was surreal to think that was my child.

"Can you answer a question for us?" I asked the doctor remembering something from the other day.

"Sure" Dr. Roberts said "It's what I'm here for."

"Does the baby have ears?"

**So that was probably the most intense first baby appointment ever written in Fanfic, but it's not all just, 'lets see the baby', they are long and tedious. I've never had a baby, but I've had to get ultrasounds, plus I've been to a lot of these appointments with friends who have had babies, it does not look like fun.**

**The support for this story makes me so happy, and I'm so happy that you love reading it as much as I love writing it! Keep those reviews coming!**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **But Now

**Summary: **Bella and Edward, having met in their second last year of college, tried to guard their hearts to avoid heartbreak, but having graduated and settled in the same city, find it easy to fall in love. But now they've got a new challenge to handle. Nine months is enough time to prepare, right?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight... One day Stephanie Meyer is bound to sell it on E-Bay, right?

**Chapter Four**

**B****POV**

"Ew"

"No!"

"I think I'm going to throw up." Edward stated as we looked through one of the fifteen baby books we bought. "No way" He said shaking his head. "How is that natural?" he asked me.

"I have no idea" I told him feeling nauseous as we looked at the diagrams of the baby being born. "Okay why don't we leave this one for a little while and look for something nicer..."

"Like what?" he asked. "The joys of parenting?" he asked picking up another book. "Babies for Dummies?"

"I can't I believe you actually bought that." I told him and he shrugged.

"If it works, it works. Oh wait this is one is about doing stuff with the baby once it's born. Gross pregnancy stuff is over by then right?" he said shrugging as he picked up a pink book.

"Yeah" I said taking the book. I flicked open a page "_Changing the first diaper. One of the things you may not know is an infant's faeces may appear black in colour_."

"What?" Edward asked looking shocked taking the book out of my hand and looked shocked as he read it. "Bella I really think I'm going to puke on our baby." He said and I rolled my eyes at him. "No, it's becoming a legitimate concern for me right now."

"I think we should stop reading." I told him for fear that I would start throwing up again, as I thought back to some of the more graphic material we had been reading this afternoon.

"Yeah let's." He said throwing the book on the floor. "Now what?" he asked.

"Oh we could start the baby book." I told him.

"It's a bit early don't you think?" he asked looking confused. "I thought the baby book was something you did in the first year... or am I completely confused." He said.

"No, in that pinkie-purplish book, I read a paragraph of it earlier when I was in the bathroom, it said this stuff is important to get connected with the baby." I said.

"Bella it's attached to you by its belly button. I think you're pretty connected." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Not that kind of connected. Come on we can put the sonogram picture in, write some notes you know? Then when the baby's all grown up we can give it the book." I explained and he nodded.

"Okay I like that idea. But we should get some other pictures in there." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like we could do one with you holding your belly and we can get one each month and show how it grows." He said placing his hand on my stomach.

"Yeah I like that." I said kissing him. "And we could do one with one kissing my belly, because I thought that was adorable." I told him and he blushed a little bit. As freaked out as I had been when I had found out that I was pregnant, when he had kissed my baby belly, I knew there and then that Edward was there for me.

He's been so involved in everything so far, never shying away from any of the important conversations that we needed to have. I hadn't expected him to run or anything but I never thought Edward would be this involved in the process but so far he had been coming up with lists, asking the doctor a bunch of questions and buying baby books. He seemed to be all-in for the process which was really a big deal for me.

"Who the hell is going to take that picture?" he asked me and I thought about it for a minute.

"Timer?" I suggested and he nodded before flicking through the book in his hands. "While we're on that subject..."

"Yeah?" he asked looking up at me.

"When are we telling people? Like I'm two and half months pregnant, it's going to become obvious in a couple weeks right?" I asked and he nodded.

"We should tell our parents first." He explained. "But we're going to have to do it together." He said and I looked at him shocked.

"Why?" I asked.

I hadn't met Edward's parents yet and he wanted me to tell them I was pregnant during the first meeting? Great. Plus my Dad was a cop, he was going to shoot Edward once he found out. I was sure of it.

"Because Babe this is getting ridiculous. I've met your Dad once and you've only Skyped my parents, which I know both those instances were complete accidents. And you won't even let me be here when you talk to your Mom." He said and I groaned.

"Uh! No one said having a baby meant I had to talk to my mother." I told him.

"Unfortunately..."

"Fine!" I said. "Your parents and your little sisters are visiting next week right?" I asked and he nodded. "Well okay I'll invite my Mom out and we'll get Dad up. We'll tell them in public so he can't shoot you." I explained and Edward smiled.

"You're cute looking out for me." He said kissing me.

"Do you want to tell Emmett the same time as your parents?" I asked him, Edward was very close to his siblings. His parents had him and his brother when they were very young and then when he was twelve they decided to have more children who turned out to be two little girls, Kate and Maggie. I think Kate was eleven and Maggie was eight. They were both adorable from the pictures I had seen, but I hadn't met them yet.

"I probably should." He said and I smiled. "Bella we really need to talk about something though." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're going to ask if we're getting married." He said.

"Yeah" I said looking down knowing he was right, it was probably going to be the first thing out of my Dad's mouth. I'd be surprised if he didn't try and make us have a shot gun wedding.

"So I think we should at least have the conversation now, so we have an answer for them, you know?" He said me and I nodded. "Do you want to get married Babe?"

"Someday? Yeah. Right now? No." I told him and he looked relieved "You feel the same?" I asked him.

"I think we should focus on the baby and raising him or her and when the time comes we'll know." He said and I smiled. "You were talking about marrying me someday thought right?" he asked suddenly looking panicked.

"Yeah I think you're stuck with me." I told him. "So what do we tell them?" I asked.

"We could tell them we're engaged." He told me. "Nothing would have to change between you and me but they would probably feel a lot better, and we'll just tell them you don't want to plan a wedding while pregnant and then we wait for something else you know..." He said brushing the hair out my face and I nodded.

"Do you want to be my fiancée?" I asked him. I didn't want him to feel like he had to do this just because I was pregnant, it would be nice to have another level of commitment though between us.

"It's better that being 'the boyfriend' and yeah I do. I love you and I know this isn't the way you probably saw everything happening. I know I didn't think it would happen this way but I would like to have hoped we would have ended up in a similar position as this someday. As I said nothing between us will change with us but I think it will work out better and it will make our parents feel better." He said and I shrugged. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I like that there's commitment behind it." I said as he played with my hands.

"With or without that I'll still be here Love." He told me and I smiled. What he had said was right. When Edward and I first started dating I thought we would last a couple of months, but then we got to a year and I realised I was still pretty interested in him and he seemed to like me. And then I don't know from then on it had just felt right.

I know I was still young but I still felt like we were good together and that we could raise this baby together.

I knew he would be there for me and my Baby. When he first told me he loved me, I hadn't really believed him but he shows it. Not in obvious ways, sometimes he can be really relaxed in showing his affection, but I think that was just the kind of person he was.

But he did make a point to tell me he loves me as often as he remembers to add it in, and he has his own little ways of showing, like earlier when he held me at the doctor's office while they collected the blood sample. I just felt so cared for, it was amazing.

"I know but still..." I said and he nodded. "I think that this is a good idea." I told him. "There's something else though."

"What?" he asked looking confused.

"When is the lease up on your place?" I asked him.

"Next month." He said his hand resting on my stomach now, he really seemed to like being close to me and the baby. "Why?" he asked.

"Well it's kinda stupid that you're paying rent for somewhere you never stay. I have second room here that we can easily make a nursery. We've been together long enough it's not like we're rushing into..." I rambled when he looked up.

"Do you want me to live here?" he asked me. "Like if you think it's something we should do I don't want to do it, but if you want me here then..."

"I really want you here." I told him. "Like you're here five nights a week as it is, you go home for fresh clothes and to get your mail. We can redirect your mail and move your clothes here." I explained. "What do you think?" I asked him. He was quiet for a minute and I felt more reasons bubble up inside me. "Plus we both hate sleeping without each other, I don't get why we put ourselves through it. Once the baby is born I'm going to want you here, and I sorta miss you when you're not here." I told him and he smiled at me.

"I miss you when I'm not here too. And my place is way too small. When the baby is born I'll want to help out with the night shift and it's impractical to think you'll lug all the baby stuff over to my place. Plus I like you a lot and you're fun to be around." He said and I smiled. "So I'll tell my landlord that I'm not renewing my lease?" he asked.

"Yes" I said leaning up and kissing him happy that this was happening. I loved the idea of living with him and getting ready for our baby together. "We'll have to put some of our stuff in storage though..." I said. "Or my Dad's place you know" I added. "We won't get everything in here, but if we ever move somewhere bigger it would be nice to have some stuff." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, like the bed in the second room" He said "We need to start budgeting all that stuff too." He said "Like the crib, and the changing table, you know?" he asked I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." I told him. We had so much to do to get ready for this baby it was insane.

"But I think we should do the fun stuff now." He said and I smiled. "It's been serious all day and you know that pisses me off." He added.

"Right" I said standing up and walking over to the bag where the baby book was. I had seen this earlier and thought it was cute, plus Edward had mentioned baby's first photo earlier so it was kind of a joke.

"Please tell me you didn't get a pink one." He said as I reached into the bag.

"No, I would only do that if I knew it was a girl." I told him taking the book out of the bag. It was yellow and looked like a photo album but it was like a set that you stick pages to, but photographs in, make little notes... I thought it was great.

I had also both sparkly gel pens because I wanted it to look nice.

"What do you think?" I asked him showing him the book.

"Yeah that's cute." He said taking it into his hand.

"Will you do the writing?" I asked him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you've got really fancy penmanship" I told him and he laughed. Edward had taken art as a class in highschool and had learnt how to do calligraphy aswell as other styles of writing.

"Okay" He said. "Where is the scan photo?" he asked.

"Um..." I said looking around the room. "Oh in my purse." I said and he jumped up before I could and went and grabbed them. We got three of them printed out, and thank God that Dr. Roberts had the foresight to put an arrow pointing to the baby on one of them, because otherwise we never would have found it.

And I would probably have a reaction akin to Rachel in Friends not being able to see her baby on the scan if we lost track of where it was.

"Hey do you still have the box the pregnancy tests came in?" he asked me.

"Um probably in the bathroom trash." I said and he nodded walking into the bathroom. He came out holding the box and I was fairly confused. He then went into the kitchen and took out my scissors before cutting something out. He then grabbed the baby book, a pencil and some glue and went into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked him walking into the kitchen.

"Give me a sec" He said as he shaded in something quickly. I walked over and saw he had stuck the diagram of a positive test into the baby book and written over it 'so okay it's not the stomach flu'.

"Aw" I said looking at it.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said.

"I was thinking we could both write down what we felt when we saw it." He said and I nodded as we wrapped his arm around my waist. "And I was going to put the sonogram picture on that page. I think it would be cool if we kinda used it as a diary for the pregnancy and then we can give it to the baby some day you know?" he asked and I nodded.

"Uh huh" I said leaning up and kissing him. "Edward?" I asked him and he looked down at me.

"Yeah Babe?"

"I think I'm really happy about this." I told him and he smiled.

"I know exactly what you mean" he told me before kissing me "Now will I do 'Baby's first photo here?" he asked and I nodded. I handed him the sonogram picture and then watched as he placed everything on the page perfectly.

"You're really good at this." I told him "Why do you work in computers?"

"Because professional scrap booking jobs are hard to come by" He said and I laughed. "Nah I used to do this stuff with my Mom as a kid a lot." He explained "I also have you know that I know how to press flowers but if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you."

"Your secret is safe with me." I told him.

"Right now come on" He said "Where's your camera?" he asked.

"Um in my room." I told him. He went into my room and found the camera.

"Right lift up your shirt and stand to the side." He said and I smiled.

"Hey Babe do I have a bit of something already?" I asked him as I lifted up my shirt.

"I don't know Love, I hadn't noticed, but I suppose I wasn't really looking for it." He said with a shrug. "You know what we should do, we should get that picture of you in the sports bra I took back in February you know for month one?" he said.

"You're really cute right now you know that." I said smirking at him. I think the fact that he is so excited for the baby is pretty adorable and it made me feel more comfortable with the idea of having a baby.

Because honestly I was still freaking out. Which was only fair I suppose. I would probably freaking out until the day the baby was born and afterwards knowing me.

"I'm always cute, cute as a button. Now come on show me that Baby." He said holding up the camera and I smiled putting my hand on my bare stomach. "Beautiful" He said and I smiled again as he took the picture. "Right now how do I put a timer on this thing?" he asked messing with the camera.

"Here" I said taking it and showing him the button. He lined up the camera before pressing the button and running in front of me. I smiled as the camera flashed and Edward placed his lips to my stomach like he had when we found out about the baby.

I looked at the pictures when we were done and smiled. They looked really great. We printed them out on my photo printer and stuck them into the baby book. I smiled as Edward went and printed two other pictures of us in the past couple of months and stuck them in aswell.

"Do you want to write first or will I?" I asked.

"You go first Babe, do you want me to make dinner?" he asked.

"Yeah okay" I told him as I grabbed a pen from the coffee table. I pulled the blanket down off the back of the couch and sat down balancing the book on my legs.

I was surprised how easily it all came out, what I wanted to say to my little one.

_Finding out I was pregnant, well I'm not going to lie, Little One, it was scary. I thought I had the stomach flu, but it turns out it was something a whole lot better. You. It's hard to imagine I could love someone I haven't even met yet, but just know I love you so much. I can't wait to meet you, see do you look like me or Daddy, I wonder whose eyes you're going to have and that hopefully you don't my balance._

_Stay cosy Little One,  
Love Mommy._

It was weird referring to myself as Mommy and Edward as Daddy but this was to for our little baby to read one day. We wouldn't be Bella and Edward to this little one. We would be Mommy and Daddy. And that was weird but at the same time it felt right.

I smiled as I finished writing before turning to the page with the sonogram picture on it. Deciding I wanted to write a little note there too I began writing.

_So you're my little stomach flu. So we went to the Doctor today to find about you, did you know you have eyelids and ears? That's a lot accomplished at nine weeks. Yup nine and a half weeks, don't you look cute! This is the first time Daddy and I saw you today. I think it made everything real, seeing you in front of us, hearing your heartbeat. Believe me when I say it Little One; you were made out of a whole lot of love. We're a little scared to be honest. The doctor uses some words we don't understand but we bought the books and we're learning. Right now you're mine and Daddy's Little Secret. We haven't told anyone yet. But I know you're going to be born with a whole lot of people who love you, especially me and your Daddy._

_Stay cosy Little One,  
Love Mommy._

"Are you done?" Edward asked me.

"Yeah" I said closing over the book.

"I'll write mine after dinner." He said kissing my cheek.

"What are you making?" I asked him.

"Chicken" He called "And pasta?" he asked.

"Sure" I said feeling hungry.

"Any nausea?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"No I think the Little One is hungry." I said gently rubbing my stomach.

"Well yeah you're eating for two, gotta make sure we feed you enough." He said and I smiled.

I lay back down on the couch and pulled my shirt up. It wasn't a whole lot but there was definitely something there. I ran my hands over my stomach and smiled. Edward and I may be sorta clueless but we could do this.

I'm pretty sure of it.

**So yeah, about last week... I'm sorry I didn't update! I had a family thing which evolved a family weekend and then I had college and stuff and... Gah! I'm so sorry about that, but I'm back and I'll update this Saturday! I promise.**

**What did you think of the chapter? The response to this story is so amazing, I love hearing everything you have to say about these clueless two!**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **But Now

**Summary: **Bella and Edward, having met in their second last year of college, tried to guard their hearts to avoid heartbreak, but having graduated and settled in the same city, find it easy to fall in love. But now they've got a new challenge to handle. Nine months is enough time to prepare, right?

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Twilight... One day Stephanie Meyer is bound to sell it on E-Bay, right?

**Chapter Five  
Well that went...?**

**Edward**

"So why exactly are we meeting up for dinner tonight?" Emmett asked me as we walked out of the Gym. Bella had called and said she was working late because she had gotten sick this morning and went back to bed for an hour, so I had nothing better to do than join my brother to work out. Plus I was a bit nervous about tonight so I wanted to do something that distracted me. I would go insane if I just sat at home.

"Um... I thought it would be nice if the eight of us all went out for dinner. You know you, me, Bella, Rosalie, Mom, Dad and the girls." I said as we walked over to my car. I had picked Emmett up from work so I had to drive him back to his office to get his car.

Bella and I had decided to not tell everyone that both mine and Bella's parents would be there tonight. We didn't need them getting more suspicious then they were already.

"But why?" Emmett asked.

"Bella just thought it was a bit weird that we've been dating for over a year and she's never really met them. Plus they're only in town for the weekend and I want them to meet her. Why did you not want them to meet Rosalie?" I asked trying to deflect the attention off of me.

"Of course I did but I thought you would do what you always do, leave me to arrange it and turn up solo." He explained and I shrugged. "So are you and Bella like a real couple now?" he asked teasingly.

"What are you talking about? We were always a real couple." I told him as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Not really Bro, sure you guys hung out and went out on dates but you always struck me more as buddies. Not even close friends just buddies." He said and I shrugged.

"Well what did you expect? I wasn't even 22 when I met her. Neither of us knew what we wanted." I explained.

"No, that's not what I meant Edward. I actually think you're right in that regard. Like I know Ben loves Angela and all but why did they have to get married so young? They are so tied down together you know?"

"Ben and Angela got married because Angela was worried her father would figure out she and Ben were having sex Em. Her Dad's a pastor and she thought he wouldn't approve so they got married." I explained.

"Nah it's weird" Emmett said. "But what I meant about you and Bella was, sometimes you would go out and you wouldn't talk to her all night. She would be on the other side of the room to you and then you would drive her home. I think I've only ever seen you kiss her once and I'm pretty sure you thought no one was looking." Emmett said.

"Not everybody needs to do a cavity search of their girlfriend's mouth with their tongue in public all the time Emmett" I told him teasingly reffering to how he was wit Rosalie. "But I know what you mean."

"Exactly, like I know you like her. And it's obvious she likes you because you know you've been together this long but is there chemistry?" he asked.

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" I asked him.

"Because you're introducing her to our parents, and you don't do that unless it's serious." Emmett explained. I knew he was just looking out for me. Emmett always took his role as big brother very seriously. People think he's all muscle but he's a big softie really.

"I love her Emmett." I told him as I drove. "I love her so much and when I'm not with her it's not right. And I know we're not the most in your face couple but she loves me back and she shows me, not when people are around but we're just shy I guess."

"Okay" Emmett said. "I just, I don't want you think just because you've been with her for over a year you have to do this kind of thing. You know?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah I know" I told him "But I want to do it." I added. "Can I tell you something?" I asked him.

"Sure" He said looking at me.

"You can't tell anyone, it's sort of what tonight is about." I told him. After the moment we just had I think it was right to tell him. He was my brother, he should know.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to be an Uncle." I told him with a smile.

"What?" he asked looking at me. "She's pregnant?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah" I told him with a smile.

"And you're happy about that?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm terrified you know? Like I have these butterflies in my stomach but Emmett I'm ridiculously happy about this." I told him.

"When did you find out?" he asked.

"Um she had that stomach flu for over a week and then she realised her cycle was all messed up so last week we drove to the store, got some tests and what do you know there's a baby in there." I told him.

"And did you go to the doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah she's just ten weeks pregnant." I told him.

"Ten weeks?" he asked and I nodded. "So..." He began counting back. "Somebody had themselves a private Happy New Year's Eve Party." He teased and I shrugged.

"The week after actually." I told him. "But yeah ten weeks." I said smiling when I thought about it.

"And how does she feel about it?" Emmett asked me.

"She's scared but happy. We keep thinking of more stuff we have to do and we're sorta overwhelmed right now but we're getting there." I told him. "Like we budgeted some stuff last night and she seems a whole lot more relaxed now that we know how we're going to cover stuff."

"Are you moving into her place?" he asked and I nodded "Yeah that seems right... wait... you guys aren't going to run off and get married right?" he asked me and I shook my head. "Oh good."

"We talked about getting married but we think we should just focus on the baby right now." I told him. "So I'm planning on asking Mom for Grandma Masen's ring. But we're not going to get married right now; we'll come back to it when we're settled with the baby and stuff." I explained.

"You're right" Emmett said. "So congratulations then?" he said and I nodded. "I'm happy for you two, you'll be good parents." He said. "Good luck telling Mom and Dad." He added and I sighed.

"What do you think they're going to say?" I asked him.

"I think they'll be disappointed Edward, but they also be proud. You've asked her to marry you essentially you brought her to get the test and you probably went to the doctor's appointment aswell, you're budgeting stuff and planning things with her... Sure you guys made a mistake but that baby is Mom and Dad's grandchild and they'll love it." Emmett said and I nodded.

"I really don't want any drama. Bella doesn't need that. Like the amount of stuff she has to deal with already, she has the joys of throwing up every morning, her entire body is changing, the doctor's appointment seem quite taxing but she still getting up and going to work every day. If any drama starts tonight I'll probably just get her out of there." I told him.

"And I'll be right behind you." Emmett said. "So when are you telling her parents? Or do they know?"

"They're going to be there tonight aswell." I told him.

"Riiight." He said as we pulled up outside his office. "Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't her parents divorced?"

"Uh huh" I said "And Bella doesn't get on very well with her mother." I explained.

"Oh this will be fun." Emmett said. "Right, I'll talk to you later. Can I tell Rose? I think Bella might appreciate having her friend in her corner tonight if things go awry." He said as I parked my car beside his.

"Yeah that would be great." I told him.

"See you at eight thirty Bro." He said getting out of the car. I waited until he got into his own before driving back home.

I was almost finished packing my apartment up. I had moved a lot of my stuff to a storage unit I was renting, and had sold stuff that I wouldn't need like my microwave and my t.v on Craigslist. Bella had all that stuff in her own apartment and it gave us a little extra money to put away for baby stuff.

Through selling everything and tidying out our apartments we had made a little nest egg for baby stuff. Plus both our rent bills were halved now so we had a bit of extra cash now. Things were definitely looking up.

Another thing Bella was happy about was that her morning sickness would be over soon. We braved reading the pregnancy books again and discovered that the trimester thing Riley had been talking about was just another word for three months. It seemed sort of obvious once we found out what it meant. But yeah, Bella was almost finished her first trimester, so she could expect her morning sickness to be over soon.

Also I noticed something the other night. She had been pretty tired so she went to bed earlier than I did, even though I wasn't officially moved in yet I was still staying over there most nights. I wanted to be there in case something happened or if she got sick, I really hated that she had to go through all this and I wanted to be there for her while she did. Once I went to bed that night I decided to spoon her because she looked a little cold even with the blanket on, and who was I kidding I loved cuddling. But as I crawled in I decided to rest my hand on her stomach instead of on her boob like I normally would have.

And what you know, right there in her lower abdomen was a little bump. I made her wake up and rolled her onto her back so I could get a better look at it. It wasn't big or anything but there was definitely something there.

I checked my phone as I changed my clothes. It was just seven thirty now. Deciding I was ready I headed over to Bella's place.

When I got there she was still in her robe with just fifteen minutes to get ready.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as she let me into her apartment.

"The dress I wanted to wear doesn't fit." She said with a pout on her face.

"Oh" I said as we walked into the bedroom. It seemed her closet had thrown up. "And so you decided to massacre your closet?" I asked her as I began to pick things up off the floor.

"It's just that dress was perfect just two weeks ago and now..." She said crossing her arms looking upset, her eyes welling up with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey" I said dropping whatever I had in my arms and rushing over to her. "Calm down Love, it's just a dress." I told her.

"It's not just a dress okay? I'm meeting your parents and telling them I'm pregnant all in the one night. I want to at least impress them by looking presentable before I go and make them hate me with our news." She said as the tears began to spill.

Oh God, not crying. I can't deal with crying. I just... I didn't have the tools necessary to deal with her crying.

"Bella they're not going to hate you." I told her wrapping my arms around her.

"How do you know?" she asked as she cried against me.

"Because I love you so they're going to love you." I told her and she stopped crying. I walked her over and sat her down on the edge of the bed. "Everything's going to be okay." I told her. "And so what if our parents aren't happy? We're adults. We've talked about stuff." I told her.

"What if they don't like our answers?" she asked playing with my hands.

"Screw 'em." I told her. "This is our baby, we're the parents now. We make the decisions." I told her leaning and kissing her. "But if it makes you feel any better we have one ally tonight." I told her.

"You told Emmett?" she asked and I nodded. "I knew it, I knew you wouldn't be able to hang out with him and not tell him. I'm just happy you didn't see Jasper because he would have told Alice and then every immediate news outlet would be notified." She teased "How did Emmett react?"

"He's really happy for us. He said he's gonna tell Rose. So we'll both have someone besides each other." I told her and she smiled but it quickly faltered. "It's going to be okay" I repeated and she sighed.

I leaned in and kissed her before going lower and kissing the tiny baby bump.

"What about you Little One?" I asked. "Are you ready to meet all the Grandparents and Uncle Emmett, and Auntie Kate and Auntie Maggie?" I asked and Bella giggled.

"You're cute." She said running her hand through my hair.

"And everything is going to be okay." I told her "Now come on let's get you two dressed, otherwise we're going to be late." I said helping her stand up.

Once Bella finally had an outfit she liked and was comfortable in we set off for the restaurant. We were in fact only five minutes late, which wasn't too bad considering her little melt down. When we got to the restaurant we saw her father's car but not my parents. Emmett and Rosalie had pulled into the parking lot ahead of us.

I parked beside Emmett before getting out and opening the door for Bella.

"Hey Momma!" Emmett called and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, what if Charlie heard you?" Rosalie said hitting my brother's chest.

"Oh crap, sorry Bells." Emmett said. "But come here let me hug you." He said grabbing Bella.

"Hey Emmett" She said laughing.

"Congratulations" He said hugging her and she smiled. "How are you feeling?" he asked letting her go.

"Okay" Bella said "Not as nauseous" She said as Rosalie hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you two" Rosalie said with a smile. It was no secret that Rosalie was the baby crazy one out of our little circle and I had no doubt that our little announcement was going to prompt her to start bugging Emmett about settling down. Emmett was twenty five, a little bit older that me so maybe he was ready for it... only time would tell though.

"You ready for this?" Emmett asked me as we walked over to the restaurant door.

"Yeah" I said as I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist. When we walked inside we saw Charlie standing in the entrance of the restaurant.

"Hey Dad" Bella said walking over to her father and hugging him.

"Hey Kiddo" He said hugging her.

"Dad you remember Edward" She said smiling at me and I extended my hand to Charlie for him to shake it.

"It's nice to see you Mr. Swan" I told him as he shook my hand.

"You too Edward."

"This is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie. I don't know if Bella told you but my parents and my little sisters will be joining us tonight." I explained and Charlie eyed his daughter.

"What's the occasion?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Take off the police hat Dad." Bella stated. "But Mom's coming too so you have to play nice." She then added quickly and Charlie's face dropped.

Bella's parents had gone through a messy divorce when she was five. She said things had gotten so bad that her parents refused to be in the same room together since. Renee didn't even attend Bella's high school graduation and at her college one her parents sat on opposite sides of the room. Bella had always sided with her father though, she was essentially a Daddy's girl and she moved in with him to attend high school after her mother remarried.

Renee had always taken Bella's decision as a snub leading to bad blood between them but maybe having this baby would bring them closer.

You would think that telling him her mother would be there would make Charlie more suspicious, but Bella had actually done something rather clever. By telling Charlie Renee would make an appearance tonight meant that he would be too focused on that fact to wonder why we were all gathered here tonight.

I approached the matridee and we were directed to our table.

After a couple of minutes Bella waved her hand in the direction to the door.

I looked over and saw an older, blonder version of Bella walk into the restaurant, accompanied by a younger man; he looked to be in his thirties.

"Mom" Bella said as her mother approached the table.

"Hey Baby Girl" Renee said walking around to the table. Bella stood up and hugged her Mom.

"It's good to see you" Bella said.

"It's good to see you too Bella." Renee said before Bella stepped back and hugged the other man.

"How's it going Phil?" Bella asked as she stepped back so this must be her stepfather. Wow Renee was some cougar.

"Good, you look great Kiddo." He said.

"Thanks" She said before turning to me. "Babe" She said and I stood up. "Mom, Phil this is my boyfriend Edward. Edward this is my Mom and Stepdad, Renee and Phil." Bella said.

"Oh so you're the boyfriend she's been hiding" Renee said as she I offered her my hand. She took it before looking me up and down. "You did well Sweetie." She said to Bella who rolled her eyes. I then shook hands with Phil before we all sat down. Renee briefly greeted Charlie before Emmett and Rosalie introduced themselves.

"So why are we all here?" Renee asked looking at Bella.

"We're actually just waiting for my parents and little sisters Renee, they should be here..." I began when I saw my father open the door for my mother and my sisters. "Oh they're here now." I said as Emmett leaned back and waved at them.

Renee looked at Phil and the Charlie to see if either of them had any idea why we were all here tonight? Knowing the answer myself it was actually really funny to witness them all trying to figure it out.

My youngest sister Maggie ran over to the table and I jumped up catching her.

"Hey Bug" I said hugging her to me.

"Eddie, I missed you! Which one is Bella?" She said and Bella waved from behind me. "I like her." Maggie said and I smiled.

"Go introduce yourself Kiddo." I said as my other sister Kate reached the table. "Hey Katie." I said hugging her. "How's it going?"

"Fine, why are we like here?"

"Just sit down." I said. Kate was going through her 'everything is totally lame' phase.

My parents reached the table and I smiled.

"Hey Mom" I said as she hugged me.

"Hello Sweetheart, this is quite a party." She said looking around the table. Rosalie looked green, which was strange as Bella was the one who was pregnant. I think Bella was more worried about her parents than mine.

"Yeah" I said. Emmett then introduced Rosalie after my Dad and I hugged before Bella stood up and introduced herself. She then introduced her parents and it was all very pleasant if not somewhat weird. All five parental figures looked quite suspicious as they looked at the table. Luckily the shirt Bella wore hid the tiny baby bump and do did the table. Once everyone was seated the waiter brought over our menus.

The table was quiet as we looked at the menus. Bella gripped her a little too tight, obviously getting nervous now. I discreetly reached forward and squeezed her knee. She looked at me and I smiled before kissing her temple.

Once the waiter had took our order Charlie stared down his daughter. Everyone knew something was going on, but Charlie looked determined to get an answer.

Deciding I should take control of the situation before Bella you know fainted. I cleared my throat and everyone turned to look at me.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why Bella and I asked you all to be here." I said.

"Yeah we're a little confused Son." My Dad said.

"Is there something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Not wrong" Bella said as I squeezed her hand. "It's pretty great actually" She added with a smile.

"Well then come on. Tell us" Renee said.

Bella looked at me and I nodded. She had to do the pushing the human out of her part, I could at least do this.

"Bella's pregnant." I said.

And a couple of things happened at once.

Her father went red.

My mother gasped.

Phil looked confused.

My father had this gormless, shocked expression on his face.

Her mother cried.

My idiot brother clapped.

Kate looked bored and took out her phone.

And Maggie was practically vibrating with excitement.

"Pregnant?" Charlie asked staring straight at me with a murderous look. "You got my daughter pregnant?" he asked me.

"Yes Sir." I answered.

"And who said you could do that?" he asked me and Bella groaned.

"Dad, come on" She said.

"Seriously, think you're too good to wrap it up?" he asked me and my Mother's eyes widened while Emmett went red in the face trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Dad!" Bella hissed "The girls" She said looking at Kate and Maggie but Charlie didn't say anything.

"Katie Sweetheart will you do me a favour and take Maggie to the bathroom." Mom said.

"Mom I don't need to..."

"Now." Dad said and the two girls jumped up and headed for the bathroom.

"Actually Dad it was my fault." Bella said and her father turned to look at her. "I told Edward we could rely on my birth control and I forgot to take it." She said.

"You forgot to take it?" Dad asked her.

"Yes" She said looking a little ashamed.

"Babe" I said taking her hand as she looked down. "It's okay" I said kissing her briefly.

"Wait" Charlie said holding his hand out and shaking his head. "This is not okay." He said. "You're twenty three years old Bella. Seriously do you need someone to stand there and tell you to take a pill?" he asked.

"I think that's a bit harsh" I told him.

"Charlie calm down." Renee said and Charlie shook his head.

"Don't tell me what to do." Charlie said. "You know if you hadn't of been so negligent with her and thought her the importance of these things she wouldn't be in this mess." He told Renee and Phil's face set angrily.

"Bella chose to live with you Charlie; we offered to bring her with us." Phil said.

"Oh yeah because offering to take her on the road was such a good idea." Charlie said.

"So it's my fault she's pregnant then?" Renee asked and Bella put her face in her hands. "Well if you're such a wonder parent Charlie why didn't you tell her? Well?" She asked.

"It wasn't really my place as her father."

"No, it was. It was just awkward and you didn't want to talk about it. So you didn't. So typical Charlie." Renee said.

It was like watching a train wreck I swear.

Bella shook her head and bit her lip and I knew she was trying to keep herself from crying. Thankfully her parents were keeping their voices down because we were in public but she still looked rather upset.

I did not like this one bit.

"Excuse for not talking to my daughter about something her mother should have told her about. And now look, knocked up with some guy we've never really met. I met him once and he couldn't get away quick enough." Charlie said gesturing to me.

"Are you saying our Edward isn't good enough?" Mom asked. "How do you think we feel? We've never even met Bella. She waved once through a webcam and now she's having my first grandchild."

"And seriously Edward? Relying on the contraceptive pill? So what you don't care about STD's?" My Dad asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I outlined all the possibilities of having sex... pregnancy, STD's..." Dad began when I stopped him.

"Dad Bella doesn't have a freaking STD. We've been together exclusively for over a year." I said.

"That you know of." Dad said.

"Yes that's another thing are you even certain that it's yours...?" Mom began.

"Mom, don't finish that sentence." I told her.

"Excuse me" Bella said standing up.

"Babe" I said and she shook her head before walking to the bathroom. "I can't believe you people." I told them before getting up and following after her. Rosalie came after me.

"Edward, don't go in." Rosalie said catching up to me.

"Do you really think I give a shit?" I asked her.

"You'll make a scene and that will just make it worse. Wait here. I'll check on her." Rosalie said before walking into the bathroom.

My blood boiled as I stood outside waiting for them to come out.

My sisters quickly emerged from the bathroom, looking confused.

"Eddie what's going on?" Kate asked me while Maggie wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Mom and Dad are little upset with me but it's alright guys." I told them.

"Well I can't wait to be an Auntie!" Maggie said smiling up at me and I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Bug." I said and hugged Kate to my side, even though she thought I was totally lame, before sending them back to the table.

Another woman quickly came out of the bathroom and Rosalie stuck her head out the door.

"Get in here" Rosalie said.

"Thanks" I said walking in.

Bella was leaning against the sinks crying. Her face in her hands, she was actually sobbing.

"Babe" I said taking hold of her hands as she sobbed. "Babe, please you need to calm down. This isn't good for the Baby." I told her.

"Edward..." She said shaking her head. "I can't do this if they hate me." She said. "I won't be able to..." She began

"Bella what's the freaking alternative?" I asked her.

"Well there's abo-..."

"No" I said shaking her head. "That's not even an option. That's our Baby in there and no. You're not doing that."

"But I can't do this" She said shaking her head.

"Yes you can." I told her. "Bella I'm going to be here every step of the way. Emmett can't wait to be an Uncle so he'll help and well the girls are behind us, so that's something. I get you're scared Baby, I'm fucking terrified but anything else isn't an option." I told her and she nodded and I wrapped my arms around her. "It will be okay." I told her.

"I'm sorry" She said.

"No, shhh" I said kissing the top of her head. "This isn't your fault." I said.

"But what about what I said..." She began and I stopped her.

"Let's just forget it." I told her. "Just forget it."

"Okay" She said.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked her and she nodded. "Okay, I'll get Rose to come back in and walk you out while I get the car okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah" She said nodding.

I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her before walking out of the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Rosalie asked me.

"I'm just going to take her home." I told her and she nodded.

"Good idea." She said.

"Will you just go in and help her fix herself; she'd be more embarrassed walked through the restaurant with a red face." I told Rose.

"Yeah of course." She said.

"Bring her out front when you're ready, I'm getting the car." I said.

"No problem." Rosalie said before going back into the bathroom.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself I was in a public place before going back to the table to get Bella's purse and jacket.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked as I approached the table.

"I'm taking her home." I said.

"That's a bit dramatic, don't you think?" My father asked.

"Shut up." I said.

"Are you forgetting who you're talking to?" He asked me.

"No I'm not." I told him. "I'm talking to the people who just essentially called my girlfriend, wait no fiancée and the mother of my child a slut who sleeps around."

"Fiancée?" Renee asked me.

"Yeah" I said. "Now I don't give a shit if you're her mother, her father or her second cousin eighty times removed." I told her parents "And you" I said turning to mine "I don't care who you are either, if you so much as make her whimper for the duration of this pregnancy... wait no... The duration of our lives I will have no problem tell you to shut the fuck up and to stay away." I said grabbing her purse. "Did you know she was doing in there?" I asked. "Crying, sobbing. Telling me she can't do this, that she can't do this is everybody hates her. Threatening to kill my baby. My child who I've seen, no one is allowed make her feel like that." I said.

"Edward..." Mom began when I shook my head.

"We're leaving; enjoy the rest of your night." I said as I saw Rosalie and Bella walk out of the bathroom.

Maggie and Kate jumped up from the table and went to give Bella hugs before going back to their seats. I was glad I had my siblings support in all this, even if there wasn't much Maggie and Katie could do right now.

Remembering something I reached into Bella's purse and pulled out a copy of the sonogram picture.

"She's ten weeks." I said throwing it on the table for my parents to see.

I walked away after that and joined Bella as we walked out. Emmett quickly followed. He looked absolutely shocked.

"You two sure know how to throw a party."

**Sorry this is really late guys, I'm really trying but I'm super busy.**

**Review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
